


Pretty Piece of Flesh

by darknnerdy



Category: Twilight
Genre: Gore, Multi, Sexual Violence, Torture, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknnerdy/pseuds/darknnerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jasper didn't agonize over trying to take a snap at Bella and the Cullens never returned? Garrett/Bella pairing Dark characters. Dark lemons. Vamp fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Piece of Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my entry for the Afraid Of The Dark O/S by Cullen818, Jasper's Naughty Girls and Twimuses contest and winner as Twimuse's choice(so fucking excited about that!). I've never delved into this kind of sadistic darkness. Warnings: Intense darkness, torture, violence, partial lemons, language, Darksper and DarkPeter. Those warnings are there for a reason. Not for the weak stomach. Pre-read by Jaspers_bella and partially by StitchCat. The song Pretty Piece of Flesh by One Arm Punch inspired the title and the fic. I Caution you as the reader that is a VERY DARK fic. If you've read my others you aren't surprised but if not then beware.
> 
> Beta: Sushi Loves Whitlock. This fic has come to life because of her. She pushed me and gave me the support I needed and I owe a lot to her. She is one awesome fucking wifey and she rocks my world daily.
> 
> Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.
> 
> Pretty Piece of Flesh

Bellas POV

Ping.

Ping.

Ping.

"What in the hell is that?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. It had been going off for so goddamn long now and all I wanted to do was sleep. I tried hitting my alarm; I hit something, but the damn noise wouldn't go away.

Ping.

"Shit." I yawned out; stretching my arms wide but stopped as soon as something cold and hard touched them.

What the fuck was that?

Chills ran down my spine and clenched at my body. I sat straight up and was freaking the hell out over whatever the fuck that was. My eyes shot open and immediately went wide.

"Jesus fucking Christ" I whispered.

Thick bars surrounded my body. Dirty wet, brown bars. Mud and rock were everywhere around me; on the floor, on the walls and ceiling. It coated every single inch of this place that I could see and I wanted to be sick. I twisted my body as much as I could and saw the bars completely encasing me.

Who the hell put me in a cage?

"What the fuck did I do last night?" I asked no one, as I looked around trying to find the door.

The last thing I remembered was getting my body guard to walk me out. He was always protecting me; whether it was beating a guy who touched my ass or escorting me to my car when we shut down. He was my personal bouncer at the club, so why the fuck was I here? He'd always stopped me from leaving with the fucking weirdos.

"Hello." I called out as I found the cage door and gave it hard shake. Only the chain rattled, scaring the shit out of me causing me to scoot back against the opposite bars.

My body jumped again as I touched the wet bar causing shivers to run up and down my back and I let out a scream. Instantly, I slapped a hand over my mouth.

Get a hold of yourself, goddamn it!

I grabbed the top of the cage with both my hands trying hard to push up, but nothing happened.

"Ok, think Bella, what's that last thing you remember?" I asked myself as I brought both of my hands to my face and rubbed them hard over it. Goosebumps traveled over me as a cold breeze hit. I brought my knees up to my chest to try to get warm. I felt the fabric covering them as my arms tried to wrap themselves around me.

I had my pajamas on. My lacy pajamas which usually meant I had company.

Ok, so who the hell did I bring home with me and why the hell did I even bring someone home?

Five years since Forks and not once had I let anyone in my house.

I lifted my head and looked around once more. I needed to figure out if any of this was familiar. I had done some weird shit over the years but never a cage and never until the next morning.

Ping.

"Who the hell's there?" I asked out as I narrowed my eyes trying to see where the noise came from. My entire body was shaking with nerves. I tried thinking of something else; anything, but I could feel someone's eyes on me and my instincts were begging me to break free.

My cage moved then. Only slightly, but it was enough to cause another scream to escape me.

I heard someone laugh out. Once again the cage shifted and I felt my heart begin to pound inside my chest.

I tried to focus again. My hands shook as I tried planting them onto the floor underneath me but the cage moved roughly this time and the bar caught one of my fingers, cutting it open.

I heard a low hiss, like a cat, and something moved just to the side of me; a quick flash and my cage was shoved again. I whipped my head around to try and catch who was fucking with me. It was just more darkness.

"If this is some kind of a sick joke, you can fucking stop now!" I hollered out, hoping I could get them to quit.

I was thrown, cage and all, into the wall then and my screams continued. I pulled hands to my face to stop them but as soon as I did, the blood that was covered on them smeared under my nose and I felt the bile catch in my throat.

"Oh my god, please stop!" I cried out as I tried to reach behind me and get a hold of the bars. Tears were flowing fast down my face as I heard the laughter echo against the walls. I felt my entire body shake then and I closed my eyes tightly; trying to wish myself anywhere but here. Charlie. I could think of my father and smile and then forget this day even happened. I could remember his smell and the way he fell asleep in front of the TV watching his favorite sports.

Shit! Okay, not working.

"Bella." The voice whispered behind me and I could hear and almost see the fucking smile on his face as he spoke my name. I could feel the cold breath almost touching each hair on my neck and I screamed out again.

I turned instantly towards the sound but could only see the dirty walls and smell the mildew in the air.

"Isabella." The man said again; closer this time, and I could almost feel his breath closer against my skin when he said my name.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to hide the tears in my voice. My hands shook again as I moved them under me trying to sit up further.

"To play." He said simply as my cage moved again, hitting the wall hard. Dread completely consumed me and another laugh broke out as I was suddenly in the air.

My head smacked into the bars then, and everything around me felt like it was spinning.

Fuck Bella, what the hell did you get yourself into?

How the fuck am I supposed to know? I questioned my sanity.

"I know you like to play Bella." He answered menacingly to me as something was dragged across the top of the cage hitting each bar slowly.

I couldn't make myself open my eyes to look up. I shut them tighter as I started rocking myself back and forth. My heart was trying to compete with the noises around me, beating loudly through my body and I wanted so badly to cover my ears and make it all stop. Just make it go away.

"Just go back to sleep Bella and it'll all be gone when you wake up. Fuck them and just sleep." I admonished myself as I tightened my eyes.

"Bella." Another voice said in a whisper making my eyes snap open. I couldn't tell which direction it had come from, but I knew it was close. I could hear his breathing and felt his eyes on me just like the other man.

"Don't go shy on me now Bella." He said laughing and I watched as his hands appeared in front of me grasping at the bars and he started shaking the entire thing.

"Oh my god!" I cried out; my hands going to my hair, pulling hard.

I felt like I was going crazy as he sat my cage down hard onto the ground. Dust and dirt started flying up and around me and I couldn't help but cough as it hit me in the face.

"Alright, enough shakin' for now Bella but I need to know if you wanna play a game with me?" The first man asked and suddenly there was a light in the far corner of the room.

"I…I don't know what you want from me." I stammered; and looked around trying to find where he was.

"A game Bella, nothing more just a simple game. Please don't make me repeat myself." He answered and I could hear that sickening smile again as he spoke.

I sat in my cage trying to shake the horrible feelings that were rocking through me. My head was hurting and my entire body felt like it was going to collapse. I just wanted to leave here; I wanted to close my eyes and wake up now in my bed.

"Wake up Bella. Please, just fucking wake up!" I cried out as the others laughed.

"Answer me Bella," He said menacingly and I felt my cage being moved again; only slower this time. I was being dragged closer to the light and I started to feel myself panicking.

"Fuck, just stop! Just stop doing that…Jesus! Okay! I'll play the damn game just... you can't keep doing that." I said; my hands shaking as they gripped my knees tightly.

"Good girl." He said, his voice wafting over me and I could smell something bitter; almost metallic in the air.

He immediately let go of the bars and the chilly air seemed to get thicker around me.

"Now that you've agreed Bella, I want you to meet the prize." He said and my mind screamed at me that this was bad; very fucking bad. The way he said the word prize made my skin crawl.

Suddenly there was a dark shadow moving near the light and I could hear the squeaky wheels of something being rolled over.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Jessica Stanley. Jessica, meet Bella Swan, I believe you two know each other." The man said as he pushed a steel table into the light.

"Holy shit!"

I couldn't help it, I threw up.

How in the hell was she a prize?

There was Jessica laying strapped down and naked onto the table with a ball gag around her face. Her hands and ankles were tied down by chains and I could see the blood dripping from them as she tried to move. Her hair was a dirty, bloody mess as well and she turned and looked at me dead in the eyes. Tears were falling freely down her face as she tried to silently plea with me to help her.

What the hell am I supposed to do? How the fuck do you help her? DO I want to help her?

I tried to look away but all I could do was stare at her. It had been years since I last saw her. My life was in shambles then; Edward had just left. I moved away from the insanity of that place but now here I was face to face with someone who treated me with little respect and I was supposed to receive her as a prize. To what exactly? Have as a companion in this torture?

"I blame you for this Edward. Stupid, fucking coward!" I mumbled as I watched her shake with the same fear that was crippling me.

"I'd blame the cock sucker too." One of the men chuckled evily as he ran a finger along Jessica's table.

She started crying then; loudly and I covered my ears to silence her. I was already starting to feel myself unravel and her shrieks weren't helping the situation.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Please for the love of god, shut the fuck up!" I screamed at her causing the others to laugh and her to thrash on her table.

I opened my eyes slightly as I tried to get a closer look at the men but only one was in the light. He had dark blonde hair from what I could make out. His clothes were dirty and looked like he had been painted in blood. His skin was what had my fear boiling over. White; perfectly flawless skin that almost glowed.

"She found me didn't she? Victoria?" I asked in a broken whisper as I held back a sob.

"Victoria would be a gift right now, Isabella. She tried; failed miserably and I got you as a gift in return." The man said as he turned around and leaned against the table watching me.

"I like watching you, Isabella." He said as he pushed himself off her table causing it to roll back and slam into the wall behind him. I heard Jessica whimper out but my eyes stayed trained on the figure closing in.

He walked smoothly over to me. His steps seemed controlled, like he was timing them as he went and it only solidified what I'd already known.

"You people won't just leave me alone, will you?" I asked desperately as he came to a stop and leaned down. His face was almost touching the bars as he looked me over like I was a main course to his meal. I was too. I knew it and his black eyes showed it as he licked his lips and cocked his head to the side.

"We people, Isabella? You wound me." He chuckled as he pushed his hand through the bar coming closer to me.

If I wasn't scared frozen and if he was a natural man I would have tried to injure him. I would grab his hand and try breaking it until he handed over the keys. He wasn't though. I'd do nothing but get myself killed faster and even though it was tempting as hell, I wasn't that brave.

As soon as his fingertips found my skin I jumped back and screamed at the top of my lungs. Cold skin, wet, cold fucking skin covered in red, dripping in red. I could almost smell the flesh beneath his nails as they trailed over my exposed skin. Fear washed over me in tides and I felt like it was being forced into me.

"I'm not gonna kill you, yet, Isabella. There is someone who is enjoyin' this show a little too much and I can't very well ruin that for my brother so soon now, can I?" He asked in an almost charming southern accent.

I resisted the urge to spit in his face as I looked around quickly for the brother. I could see a shape sitting beside where Jessica was but I couldn't make out anything. I had no doubt that he was a vampire too. How they were able to resist Jessica's blood or hell, even the tiny bit from me had me curious though.

"Now!" The man said clapping as he jumped up to the top of my cage landing roughly before looking down. " The rules of the game. Let's see." He said snapping his head back towards Jessica and his brother who I could hear snickering as he watched the show.

"Real funny asshole." I hissed out and as the words hit me I could feel the fear rising again and I almost collapsed with its strength.

"Alright. Rule one. You scream I'll make her scream louder." He said pointing to Jessica who was still sobbing through her gag.

"Rule two. No begging of any kind. Not for her life; not for yours." He warned as he held up two fingers down towards me.

"Rule three. You will answer me when I ask; if not, I get to make my mark on the pretty flesh of yours." He chuckled as he looked me over yet again.

"You want to add anythin'?" he asked the figure on the floor he called a brother.

"Nope." He replied as he stood and I almost recognized the voice but it left me as I watched him tower over Jessica's body.

"We'll make'm up as we go then." The man on the cage said as he jumped up and dragged my cage closer to her.

"First things first. Wall or table?" He asked as he turned back towards me and stopped my cage under the light.

"You're gonna give her a goddamn choice, Peter?" Asked his brother and I could almost hear the rage and the faint hint of the same accent in his voice.

Fuck, I know that voice. Where do I know that voice?

"It's like the last supper, fucker. It's the least I can do!" Peter argued back as he took a step towards his brother. Both stared each other down and I wanted to giggle and scream and punch the damn bars all at the same time.

Hello! Human in a cage over here!

I wasn't stupid enough to open my mouth though. I knew exactly how deadly a pissed off vampire could be, but to hell if I was just gonna give up. I learned that lesson the hard way and I have a life now; one I wanted back and one I was very fucking much willing to fight for if I had to. Losing battle or not, it was all I had left.

"Feelin' courageous there, are we?" Asked the brother, who I could now make out as taller than Peter but much more muscular. The dark surrounded his face almost as if it was intentional but the rest of his body is shining out at me. I saw the scars over his arms; almost an exact match to that which James had given me so many years ago. Peter's arms are covered but as I began counting how many on this man, I had no doubt he had almost as many.

Maybe that's what has them so pissed off?

I felt the anger rolling off him, his shoulders were tense and I watched as he rolled his head from side to side. I felt myself shudder violently under his gaze and I had never been so damn happy not to see someone's eyes as I was then. I knew without any doubt he would snap me in half and drink me upside down in an instant.

"Wall or table?" Peter commanded again as he stepped in front of his brother blocking my view just as droplet of murky water landed on my shoulder causing me to almost jump out of my fucking skin. I saw this man's eyes as they narrowed at me and waited impatiently for my answer.

I craned my neck and looked over at Jessica.

How long had she been like that? What the hell had they planned to do to her? To me?

I turned to the other side and looked at the wall behind them with wide eyes and I felt my tears welling up.

Shackles. No, fuck that, blood covered hanging devices for torture. I saw claw marks from previous victims' along the walls just under the cuffs. Deep gashes into the concrete had me hyperventilating so hard, I could see the edges of blackness trying to consume me and I gasped for air and my eyes focused on chunks of hair and flesh rubbed over the walls just above them.

I dry heaved and tried to look away but my eyes wouldn't close. Beside the cuffs, was a shiny table. I could see the tips of instruments and understood where the ping sounds had come from. I watched in horror and bit my lip hard as the blood dripped down onto the floor just below the table.

I felt their eyes on me but I refused to look back at them. It would satisfy them both to see the fear in my eyes and I wasn't going to give them that.

My hands grabbed at my thighs tightly as I rocked and watched the blood drip. I counted the seconds by it and listened to each splash. Did I want to tied down to a table naked to be tortured or chained to a wall naked and tortured? I didn't see claw marks or blood falling off the table yet, so my choice was easy.

Right.

"TABLE" I screamed out as I clenched my eyes closed and felt my cage being lifted off the floor with ease.

Oh god, ok... calm down. Just stay calm and think of anything else besides this shit!

Right, like the blood and nail marks on the wall? Or hey, how about the flesh just hanging from the cuff? Oh and look at that, hair. She was brunette, how ironic!

Oh fuck, I'm gonna be sick.

"I'm gonna knock her ass out, I can't take this shit anymore." I heard the taller brother say just as Peter chuckled out his devil laugh.

I whipped my head back and forth between the flesh and Jessica and the table with blood several times before I felt myself losing grip with consciousness. I fought it at first; not wanting to close my eyes but as I felt every bump they hit with my cage and every sway they made, I couldn't help but welcome it. The closer we got, the deeper I let it take over me.

I prayed I wouldn't wake up again as my eyes closed and I saw the darkness surrounding me. I could almost feel a shiver as sleep took over me, like something prodding at my brain but I ignored it and decided to dream.

"Oh Bellaaaaaa." I faintly heard someone whisper into my ear as I felt cold fingers brush gently against my skin.

"Sleep." I mumbled as I tried to swat them away and then realization hit me like a truck and my heart took off pumping loudly out of my chest.

My eyes snapped open then, my lungs instantly deflated and I could feel myself blacking out.

"Jasper." I tried saying but a gag was placed over my mouth and the tears fell anyway as much as I tried holding them back.

"No no no no no no!" I mumbled through the ball placed between my lips and my gag reflex acted instantly causing me to heave.

"We'll work on that soon Bella," Jasper said, his face barely inches from mine. I felt the cold steel against my legs and back as I tried to move and the leather from the cuffs felt like they were tightening against my skin every time I tried to break free.

"Please!" I sobbed out trying to talk through the gag and more tears fell down my face.

"You look so pitiful, Isabella. Cheer up! The fun hasn't even started yet!" Jasper chuckled and his eyes narrowed making mine shoot wide.

They were red. Deep, dark red and I heaved again causing him to laugh.

I turned my head violently away from his gaze and searched for Jessica desperately. I needed her to be alive right now. She had to be alive. I couldn't do this if they killed her.

"She's hysterical." Jasper commented and I heard Peter shuffle over.

"So, slap her or calm her with your gift. You gotta keep her calm or she's gonna have a heart attack, Jasper." Peter said almost nonchalantly and I could hear something spinning and metal scraping in the background.

He's fucking sharpening the goddamn knives! Oh Jesus fucking Christ, please, get me out of here!

SMACK!

I felt the back of his hand as it met my cheek bone and I wailed out and bit down hard on the ball as my face slammed hard against the metal table. I spat the blood out through the side of my mouth and turned to face him again. I knew he could smell my blood and with only inches between us, I felt the vibration of his growl. I watched in horror as his tongue slid out of his mouth and against my face. I felt it run slowly down my cheek and I shuddered uncontrollably as he cleaned the blood off of me.

He looked back up at me with a satisfied smirk as he brought the back of his hand to his mouth and wiped.

"Now, can you please stop that or do I get another taste?" He chuckled as his eyes scanned down my body.

I knew the minute I felt the cold metal of the table against me that I was naked. Having Jasper run his eyes over me was making me blush hard and no matter how hard I tried to fight against it, I couldn't help it.

My face was still stinging and a part of me that I refused to acknowledge, wanted to beg either of them to soothe it for me. I cursed myself and remained silent though. No way in hell would I ever fucking ask them to help me; not after this, never.

I didn't even know what to think of any of this. I was strapped to a table by Jasper while his brother stood and sharpened tools, and why? What had I done that was so bad to deserve this? When had Jasper changed his diet? When did he get a new brother? Fuck, my head hurt and not just from the slap.

"You know Bella," Jasper drawled out my name as he ran a finger up my arm. "I have waited for this moment for years. Dreamed of it. Hell I've relived it over and over again on so many women and nothing compares to seeing you lying on this table exposed to me." He said against the skin of my abdomen and I could feel his cold breath as he trailed his nose further south.

My body reacted and goosebumps trailed behind him. I wanted so badly to scream at him; to stop his fucking game and be done with me. Kill me and get it over with, but the only thing I had control of anymore was my voice and I remained quiet.

No, no, no! Not now. You can't fucking do this to me now. So many times before and now you want to fucking react? I had tried so hard to get you to react to something; anything and now you want to? Here? What the fuck is wrong with me?

"You fucked me over, Isabella. Thoroughly and completely took it all away from me. I should thank you, really, I don't have to put up with the melodramatic family anymore but this," I could feel him smiling against my inner thigh "Is so much sweeter. No matter what, you're mine. Here on this table I can do to you whatever I chose, make you pay for taking away my chance at normal.

"What is normal really? High school for fifty years? Inviting a human in who they all expect me to resist for months, then trying to kill me when I tried to take a nibble? How is that fair? You were a piece of meat they tied to a stick around my neck and when it snapped they wanted to beat me like a bad puppy. Tragic they just threw you away. I wanted to finish you off but the sweet little gypsy wife stopped me at every damn turn. Now though, you're all mine, Isabella." He growled as he bit down hard on my thigh; right below my heat.

I felt a knot in my stomach build then release at the same time I felt the sting of his venom. I couldn't stop the cry or the jump in my body as I felt his lips suction around me. He was drinking my blood and causing me to explode from within; all at the same time and I internally screamed at myself to stop it but it kept rocking through me with each pull of my blood he took.

I'd tried for years to feel something like this. I'd tried hard to reach even a small piece of what he was making me feel and now here I was thrashing in ecstasy against a cold metal table as someone, who wanted me to die slowly, had his teeth sunk into my thigh and his finger trailing dangerously close to my entrance, all the while I was fucking enjoying it and begging for more. Why couldn't the others do this for me, to me?

Fuck, I need to get in control. I have to fight this. Fuck! Please let me fight this.

Something snapped then and I felt his tongue lick over the spot his teeth had been and I could feel his eyes boring holes into me as I turned my head looking at the wall and tried to get my breathing under control.

"You can act like you didn't like that all you want Isabella, but we both know the truth. I know what you've been up to; what your extra-curricular activities are, and you definitely enjoyed that." He mocked with a cocky smirk that I wanted to kick away from his face.

"He's right Bella. I don't need his gift to know you enjoyed every minute of it. I've watched you in the club for years, watched the way you moved and on more than one occasion followed you out with your boyfriends. You can't fool me or Jasper so just enjoy it while the good parts last." Peter said from his spot and when I looked over, his hand was massaging himself over his jeans.

Fuck! He watched the entire thing. God, I needed to feel disgusted, I should feel disgusted. GODDAMN IT, Bella be fucking disgusted!

"Well, since you want to do this the hard way, let's try something new, huh?" Jasper asked, still above me and I could see the blood make a trail down his chin.

That's my blood. Jesus Christ he just drank my blood!

I turned my head again and watched Jessica. Her face was completely red from screaming and crying and her eyes were trained solely on the spot where Peter was. I could see her body shudder every few seconds and I wondered what it was they had done to her. She looked ragged; worn out as though she was giving up. I prayed I didn't look the same way.

I tried to push the ball out of my mouth as I listened to Jasper and Peter at the other end of the room. I knew I couldn't scream for help but I could try and reason with them, maybe. I wanted to let Jasper know I didn't blame him for that day; I wanted to say something and hope like hell he would forgive me and let me run away and forget this day had ever happened.

Still there was a part, I wanted to beat against the damn wall, that wanted to ask him for more. She was what Edward had created when he left and she wanted more. More of Jasper, more of what she had just felt. Just more.

I could hear Jasper chuckle in the background and realized I had messed up. My emotions were driving him. I was giving everything away. Just like Edward, he was violating a part of me that was mine. I let my anger take over me then and that's when I felt the first slice to my skin.

"You bleed for me Isabella." Jasper hissed as his tongue moved slowly over the slice on my leg. I bit back my scream as I felt him make the same marks over and over again on my right leg. I kept my eyes open and stared at the dirty ceiling as Peter brushed his fingers through my hair.

It was sick and fucking twisted. Every time Jasper made another slice, tears would fall freely from my eyes and Peter would reach down and kiss them.

"You're so beautiful when you bleed, Bella." Peter whispered in my ear just as Jasper had made a deeper incision in my leg and I screamed loudly in pain causing Jessica to echo my pain. If I moved, he went deeper. If I sat still, the cut became longer. With every scream it took me 5 seconds longer before he would heal it with his venom.

I was on the verge of passing out and losing count quickly of the amount of damage he'd done to my right leg when his face popped in front of mine again.

"You know, Edward wasted your blood by leaving you. He could never have imagined what it feels like on his tongue the way I can. Your blood mixed with your scent when you came Isabella, well, how about we try that again?" Jasper asked with an evil smile as he trailed the blade down my side slicing a thin layer of skin open.

It was Peter this time whose tongue I felt sealing my wound. It was Peter's fingers that I felt sliding my lips open and it was his fingers I felt playing with my clit.

I felt teeth attach themselves to my side right below my ribs and I screamed out and bit the ball gag so hard, a chunk fell into my mouth.

Again, I couldn't stop the orgasm that rocked my body. I could feel Jasper's hand roam to my breast while Peter teased my entrance with his fingers. So much was going on at once that I hadn't realized one of them still held the scalpel until I felt my abdomen being slowly sliced open again.

"Please!" I begged, not sure what for, but I begged anyway.

Peter's mouth went to my cut and I could feel him drink me in as he slid his fingers inside of me. My hips flew up immediately and I could hear the satisfied chuckle from them both vibrate through my body.

There was so much pain mixed with pleasure and I was lost. I wanted it; needed it but I wanted and needed to fight against it too.

Jasper locked his lips tighter around my skin and I could feel his teeth release their hold as he sucked in my blood and then closed my wound. He moved up to my face and then kissed me.

I could taste the iron in my blood as his tongue met mine and it stopped almost as soon as it had began.

Before I could blink or move, I felt Jasper bite onto my breast hard. I screamed in agony and when I tried to move but I could feel his teeth slice my breast open further. It took only a second before Peter started pumping his fingers faster inside of me while he ran his tongue over the slice on my skin.

"You have no idea just how fucking good you taste." Peter said as he watched his fingers move. I could see the hunger in his eyes and I couldn't help but moan louder over the gag.

He moved closer to me then and I could feel him push himself against my clenched fist. He was hard; no beyond hard and pressing against my hand. My hand flew open without my command and I was cupping him and pulling him closer to me. I wasn't being gentle about it either. I wanted him to suffer and feel pain just as I had and when I gripped as tight as I could around his cock without breaking my fingers, he growled out a low moan and rocked into my hand.

My inner bitch grinned at this just as another orgasm hit me.

His fingers slammed into me with every squeeze I gave him and it only fueled me to hurt him more.

It wasn't until I felt weak and tired that Jasper released me and I could feel him pull Peter away.

When I woke up later, my elbow was being bandaged and Jessica was back to screaming again.

My body felt sore and when I tried to move, I cried into my gag. I wanted to be released so badly.

Suddenly my back arched high and my screams echoed around the room. My back felt like tiny pieces of glass was being inserted one piece at a time. I could feel each one cut into me and I couldn't close of my throat as my screams became agonized.

Holy shit! Breathe Bella, breathe through it. Come on, stop the fucking screaming and just breathe.

Again, my back flew up from the table as I felt another tiny slice of my skin and I sobbed out my pleas begging them to make it stop.

Neither bothered to look over at me as they stood over Jessica. I could see her body flinch with mine at every slice and I knew I was feeling her pain.

Jasper.

He hated me so much that he was using her to hurt me. Every time he cut her, I felt it. She was making no sounds anymore though, in fact, I could see a smile on her face and it flopped to the side as her eyes met mine.

"No." I whispered knowing he was taking all her pain away and pushing it into my body with force.

"Look who's awake!" Jasper said with a huge evil grin as he turned towards me with Jessica's wrist in his hand.

"Peter?" He asked as he stretched his hand out and Peter walked over; his eyes glued to my body once again and handed Jasper a saw blade cut in half that was covered in rust and dried blood. The edges shined in the light and I felt the bile rise again knowing that was what Peter had been sharpening earlier.

"Now Isabella, as I told you, I have been dreamin' of this moment for months and I plan to make it last. I've had some experience and I know how to keep both of you alive. You see, with the first dozen girls I was much too thirsty and angry and they lasted only minutes. Peter, of course, could be considered my mentor with this. He actually taught me how to do this." Jasper explained as he took the saw blade and ran it down Jessica's arm slowly.

My eyes went wide as the pain smashed into me. My arm felt like it was on fire and I thrashed on the table trying desperately to grab at my arm; to make it stop. I tasted the blood in my mouth as I bit my cheek to keep from screaming and I felt the pain rising.

"Sick son of a bitch!" I mumbled through my gag and watched in horror as he pushed the saw further in.

"Either you scream those pretty fuckin' lungs out for me or I will cut this bitch's arm clean off." Jasper demanded as wave after strong wave of pain hit my arm.

My mouth flew open wide causing the ball to dip further in and I let my screams free. I only screamed at myself as I tried hard to block Jasper's emotional assault. I screamed at Edward and the Cullens for ever bringing me into their life. I screamed at my mother and I screamed at Charlie. I smacked my head hard several times on the metal table praying I would knock myself out and stop it all from attacking me.

I'd tried so damn hard for years to try and find some kind of mindless pleasure. My job as a dancer, my private life with men, in my bath tub at home and now karma was biting me in my goddamn ass. Why couldn't this be happening with normal fucking men? There was no way I could survive vampires.

Fight Bella!

Another rush of pain. I screamed loud again and beat my legs against the table as I felt it along my jaw. I didn't want or need to look over at Jessica to know they just cut hers. I couldn't help it though and my eyes widened as soon as I did.

She was laughing manically as Jasper held a bloody scalpel to her chin and slowly cut upwards. I watched as the blood trickled down and listened to the ping as it hit the table one drop at a time. She was feeling nothing but humor as her eyes stayed glued to mine. I could see the tears in her eyes but her lips were open wide and laughter was spilling over like this was the funniest thing she'd ever witnessed.

"You stupid bitch" I snarled at her through my gag and wanted so badly to punch her fucking mouth shut.

I couldn't wait until Jasper stopped his rush of emotions at her and she realized what was actually going on. I wanted to laugh in her face and smear her blood in her eyes just to watch them come to life with fear. I didn't deserve this and she was fucking laughing at me. It didn't matter if it was Jasper who was making her laugh; I was only seeing her laughter.

It was then that I spotted the I.V. bag above her and knew it was the only reason she was even conscious at this point.

They'd done the same to me.

I remembered the bandage they had put on just as I awoke and knew it was how they kept me from dying when they'd finished.

I felt a damp cloth wipe over my forehead and my eyes snapped open. Peter was standing above me and wiping the sweat off me. He looked concerned but I could see the evil behind the false in his eyes. He was enjoying this as much, if not more, than Jasper.

I heard the sound this time before I felt the pain and I was a sobbing mess.

THWACK

My body convulsed as I felt the sting of the whip hit my stomach. Jessica was laying perfectly still and I wondered why I could feel the leather against my skin this time and not just the searing pain.

THWACK

Again. I raised my head and Peter pushed it back just as he bit into my shoulder and I screamed.

THWACK

Jasper smacked my skin again with the leather of his whip and I cried out in pain as Peter gripped me to the table. There was no pleasure with this. Pure fucking pain was all I could feel.

"I figure you should repent for all the women that died in here before you, Isabella, so each mark counts as a death. I'd make you count, but your lips look so good wrapped around that ball." Jasper chuckled as he brought the whip in the air. I could hear it land on my skin and screamed at him to stop which only caused him to laugh louder. I could feel Peter's smile against my skin as he lapped up my blood every time my body jumped.

THWACK

Again, he whipped my body. My legs; I could feel were swollen and bleeding. My stomach; I knew was covered in at least a dozen marks, was numb. My arms; I counted twenty two marks and could smell the heavy stench of my blood as it coated me. I prayed silently through my tears and shouts that they would turn me over so I could feel the cool metal against my skin in some kind of relief but knew that would be too merciful of them.

THWACK

Eighty seven. I counted each one in my head over and over. Jasper had murdered and tortured eighty seven women before me. He had laughed and drank their blood just as he had mine, eighty seven times.

I cried through bile and tears as I felt Jasper pull Peter off my shoulder ripping away the flesh. Never had I felt that kind of pain. I could feel every fucking centimeter he ripped away and my head whipped from side to side on the table as I screamed violently. I could feel my voice going weak after what felt like hours of only screaming and it died down to a whimper as they both stood back in the shadows watching me.

It wasn't long before Jasper granted me sleep and my eyes shut.

I could still feel their hands on my body but I was lost in my own darkness. They touched almost every inch of me. Cleaned up my wounds with their venom and washed me.

I wondered what the reason was for this. They could easily leave me this way. I could die within hours and it would be done; over. I tried to silently beg Jasper through my emotions but only heard a dark chuckle and whispered promises of more in my ear as time went on.

"She's gonna die soon." I heard one of them whisper but my mind was too fogged up to figure out who.

"It's a shame she won't last longer." Another whisper.

"She's lasted longer than the others." I heard the whisper closer and felt something brush my cheek.

Silence enveloped me again and I sighed in relief. I dreamt of my night before. The neon lights of the club, all the other dancers moving. I remembered looking out at the crowd and losing myself in the music. So many nights I'd get on my platform and just dance. The steady beat of the music always fueled me to move. I loved the smoky dark atmosphere of it all. Dancing made me feel free; made me feel erotic when nothing else would. I remembered shot glass after shot glass going down smooth. Something felt off that night though. Shadows. I remembered shadows and winks. Him. Peter. He was there. Watching just like he said.

No! No no no. Please no!

My body tried shooting straight up as I gasped for air; my hands trying to go for my throat but I couldn't move and it all crashed down.

"She's beautiful with the scars." The whispering started again.

"You!" I accused through my gag as I turned my head to find them.

"Why?" I cried, why watch me where I worked.

Why come in night after night just to watch me then kidnap me.

"It's how Jasper found me." Peter chuckled as he took a step out of the light and my body jerked away from him causing the table to scoot inches. "For years I watched you, Bella. So beautiful up there dancing. You had no idea I would watch. Didn't even pay me any attention. I wanted to choke you for that. I wanted to take the life right out of you for thinking you were too good to look at me." Peter hissed out and I could see his anger rolling off him as he stalked towards the table with a wire in his hand.

Oh my fucking God!

"No!" I cried as I shook my head watching him come closer to me.

I wasn't paying attention to Jasper or saw that he was coming towards my other side with something smoking in his hand.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, my eyes widened and my entire body seized. Hot iron. He was burning my skin. The pain was excruciating and I could feel my flesh dripping.

"PLEASE STOP!" I screamed over and over as more tears fell from my eyes and Peter nailed the wire he had been holding around my ankles and wrists.

Jasper pushed the iron into my skin again and I blacked out before I could scream. When I woke up I could feel the tiny points in the wire digging into my skin and feel both their hands running over my body.

I could still feel my body racked with pain but I moaned at the sensation of their cold fingers on me.

"Don't worry Isabella. Don't we always make it better?" Jasper cooed in my ear with his sickening sweet voice but there was no mistaking the venom dripping just under it.

"You smell incredibly delicious Isabella. Your flesh just calls to me." Jasper said as he ducked his head down and I could feel his tongue licking slowly up my heat. My hips shot up and the wire dug into my skin making me scream and moan all at once.

"You like that Bella?" Peter asked as he kissed the blood I felt dripping from my wrist. "Fuck, I know I do." He chuckled as his tongue made a trail up my arm and to my face.

I kept my head still and my eyes clenched tight as Jasper's fingers slid inside of me again. This time instead of my thigh I could feel his teeth sink in just above my hip bone and my body stiffened the second his venom was injected. I screamed in both pleasure and pain and knew the asshole was getting off in his own sick way.

I could feel the venom flowing into me slowly as Jasper pounded his fingers in and out of me. Peter's mouth was now attached to my nipple and my moans grew louder every time I felt his cold tongue brush across me.

"You're so wet Isabella. So bloody, so fucking sweet on my tongue." Jasper said from below me as he lifted off my hip and licked over my wound. I could feel his fingers tease me and dip back inside and every time my hips automatically lifted to him and he would chuckle when my screams echoed from the wires cutting me.

"Can you scream my name through that gag Bella?" Peter asked before biting my nipple and latching down drinking my blood. His venom was pushed into me then as his hand clenched my jaw and I whimpered from the pain as Jasper drove into me hard with his fingers.

"She's fucking perfect isn't she?" Jasper asked as he watched Peter drink from me. I could see just how much pleasure he was getting off of this as his pushed his cock into my hip while fucking me with his fingers and licking my blood off his lips.

"I hate you." I moaned out around my gag and he laughed loudly at me just as another orgasm slammed into me causing both men to groan.

I could feel my body relax and jump as Jasper traced the lines of where he'd burned me.

"You've been branded Isabella and it's so beautiful on your flesh. You know what it means don't you?" He asked continuing to pump in and out of me as Peter released me to look at Jasper's work.

I shook my head violently at him as I tried blocking him again and he chuckled.

"I own you Isabella. You, your body, your life. All of it's mine now. I can take it away, keep you alive, it's all up to me." He hissed out and I closed my eyes tightly.

I could feel the venom slowly running and mixing with my blood and my body shook violently but I remained silent only letting whimpers out as they both sunk their teeth in once again.

Jasper went for the other side of my hip and Peter went for my neck.

I couldn't stop the orgasm that hit me as I felt Peter's fingers slide over my clit and Jasper pushed into me deeper with his own. Both of them were pulling my blood harder than I felt before and I knew I was growing weaker by the second.

When they both finished their work of me and I could feel the tingling of their venom inside my body. They both looked me over with satisfied grins. Each whispering to the other as they stood back.

I watched as they ran around the room for minutes. They busied themselves with tasks my eyes couldn't keep up with. I could feel my heart beating slowly in my chest, the blood pumping the venom all around me and I bit back my screams tasting more blood in my mouth as my teeth tugged into the hard plastic ball.

I listened as I heard water running somewhere beside me but my eyes grew heavy and weak with each beat my heart gave. I could feel my table being scooted around but my body was giving out. My wrists and ankles were cut to the nerves and I could barely feel any movement except from my center.

I knew Jasper had stopped punishing me and I was grateful, but wished he would end it now. Slit my throat or suffocate me; anything for it all to be over. If my lips could have made coherent sounds l might have begged him but I could hardly feel them either.

Don't give up. Not yet. Fight it, damn it!

I was trying too. I was holding on with everything inside of me but my heart was slowing and the blood was falling freely from me as they both continued with their tasks around me. I was dizzy and trying so hard not to cry in defeat.

No.

I felt my body being lifted as time passed. I didn't even feel the restraints being removed but I could feel cold arms cradling me and I groaned as my body shook. I gasped when I was set down in ice cold water, each cube smacking my bruised body, and tried to flail but remained stock still. No part of my body would answer to my commands and I knew I couldn't flee now.

Stop giving up, damn it! Fight this!

I cried. I sobbed hard realizing this was it. I had no fight, I could barely open my eyes. How was I supposed to stand, to run?

The arms left me briefly then but I could still feel something, or someone close. I didn't try to reach out knowing it wasn't possible now and only leaned back into the cold porcelain of the tub I was placed in.

I remained quiet even though I wanted to cry out in pain as I could feel my body burning inside and the icy water was only making it worse.

Was this more torture? Was I in hell and the devil or Jasper as I was naming him laughing at me more? Was Peter watching as I died slowly and wishing he could have more?

I bit back another scream then as I felt the venom flow into my heart and for a second its speed increased only to fall again. It was teasing my insides. Letting me know I was still out of control. I wanted to both laugh and cry.

Just a little longer. Stay awake Bella. Open your eyes goddamn it and stay awake.

My hair was brushed to the side of my face as I was wiped down gently. I turned my head, trying to see who was doing this and my eyes, blurry from tears shot out and I let out blood curdling scream.

Oh god, Jessica!

"NO!" I tried to scream out in pure terror but I'm not even sure I heard my own voice.

Jessica's lifeless body lay on the table in pieces. Broken, out of order pieces covered in blood and hair. The saw Jasper had used was beside her and her eyes were open wide staring back at me. I could see the fear in her milky white eyes and cried out.

Jagged bone and tattered flesh were at every end of every piece of her. I had no doubt she was still alive with every part they hacked off feeling the blade cut her bone as they licked at her wounds. The walls behind her were splattered and splashed with blood and bile and I could make out smears from their hands like they had tried to paint a pretty picture of me.

It was pretty pieces of flesh mixed with Jessica's blood and hair and it was art in the monsters' eyes. I knew they had both watched me as they worked on her. Both probably wishing I was awake to enjoy their show. Jessica had probably begged for me to wake up and help her.

I could feel my heart sputter a silent slow beat in my ears and someone hushing me as I tried to claw at the tub. I felt a nail snap but no sounds left me, only the uneven thumping as my heart finished its work of me. I knew I was still losing blood and I looked down and saw the water had turned bright red; stained with my blood and I tried to move again. I couldn't stop the maniacal laugh that slipped from my lips.

You're going to drown in your own blood bath and you're fucking laughing?

Yes I was. I had nothing left. Nothing. I hate you Edward. I hate you Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice. I hate you Jasper. I hate you Peter.

Karma is a cruel sadistic bitch, Bella.

"So am I." I mouthed as the water slipped into my mouth.

My breathing became faint and fingers began to numb as the body that occupied the tub with me bit down on my battered flesh, ripping and sucking echoed in my ears and once again my screams were cut off as I felt their hand clamp down hard over my mouth and nothing but pitch black took over my vision and I smiled, let go and drowned in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, are you ready to commit my crazy ass? I'm thinking of continuing this and would love some input, should I, shouldn't I? How do you feel bout some Darkella thrown into the mix? I have evil plans reader, devil bunnies that have consumed my brain and taken over.
> 
> Alright I'm done running my mouth. Let me know your thoughts, tell me I'm crazy or just show it love. Dark Peter says press the button


End file.
